Brennan's suprise vistior
by number2elvira
Summary: Booth's dad comes for a visit when only Brennan is there. How will Booth react. Assume Booth and Brennan are in a relationship.


Booth gently opened his front door and peeked around the corner before finally going inside. He laid his tie and jacket across the back of the couch. While doing so he called out, "Bones, hey babe! You here! I got your text to meet here for dinner instead of the diner. He walked into the kitchen and saw the dinner she had prepared for them on the stove. The food was cool to the touch. "Bones where are you?"

Brennan was in the bathroom trying to cover up a recent bruise across her cheek. She heard Booth come in to the apartment. She knew that this night would probably end badly. There was no doubt in her mind that he would go and confront if not kill the man that done this to her.

Booth checked around the rest of the apartment until he saw the bathroom light on. While he made his way to the bathroom Brennan came out of the room giving him a weak smile. "Hey Booth. I'm glad you're here I made your favorite."

He gave her his famous charm smile and walked over to her and enveloping her in a tight embrace and gave her a light kiss on the mouth. "Well I say we hurry up and eat it because I'm starved." He rubbed his belly excitedly and made his way to the table.

She walked over to the stove and on her way back was when he noticed the light bruise forming on the left side of her face. He immediately jumped up and took the pots out of her hands and caressed that side of her face. "Bones what happened to your face? How did you get that big bruise?" Worry was evident in his voice.

She started out slowly and softly, "Well today shortly after I got here you had a visitor. Your father decided today was a good time to visit his son. I might have said something that angered him. I honestly didn't think that he would hit me."

Booth's eyes darkened in anger at the thought of his father hurting the woman he loved. He went into a fit and threw the chair against the wall. He immediately grabbed his jacket and headed for the door to see his father when her voice stopped him dead in her tracks, "Booth, please stop, come here." He felt her small hand touch him between the shoulder blades. His head was hung down.

"Bones just please let me do this. I need to do this for you, for me." He turned around but couldn't look her in the eye in fear of seeing the huge bruise on the side of her face.

"I know you do but for right now can you just stay with me?" He knew this was her attempt to make him calm down and take a breather. And he could never deny her anything. She saw him nod his head in a small approval. She took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. Their dinner was long forgotten.

He laid her gently on the bed, she curled up on her side and he moved beside her while throwing his arms around her. She snuggled into his warm embrace. After a few moments of silence he said, "I'm so sorry Bones. I knew he was in town but I never thought that he would come to the house. I should have told you he was here. This shouldn't have happened to you."

"Booth, it's not your fault. If it makes you feel any better I got a few punches in. I'm sure he looks pretty bad too. He laughed softly. "That's my girl." he kissed her hair and brushed it out of her eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep. You've had a hard day." But his words were lost on her seeing as how she had already fallen asleep.

After a few minutes of watching her sleep. He slowly got out of bed and made his way quietly to the door.

Brennan woke up at the sound of the door closing. She sighed to herself. Her attempts to make Booth stay had not worked but then again she knew that it wouldn't.

Booth drove through the quiet streets of DC headed towards the seedy motel that his father was staying at. He tried to calm himself down before he got there but every time he shut his eyes he saw the bruise on her fragile face. He pulled up in front of the room and saw a small light shining through the thin curtains.

He impatiently beat on the door not caring if he woke up the neighbors. He wanted them to see what a monster his father was. After the fifth knock the old man flung open the door. Booth was in the room in an instant.

"Seeley. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought you weren't going to see me." William Booth's voice was as cold as ice.

"Well you know I was hoping for the same thing." Booth's was as equally cold. "You mind telling me why you were at my apartment?"

"Ah, I knew you would come stick up for her. It was just a matter of time huh? You really ought to teach her how to respect men. You should have heard some of the things she said to me today. But hey I suspect she real good in bed."

That was all it took. Booth was across the room in an instant his hands had found their way around his fathers neck. "You listen carefully when I tell you this if you ever come near her or my family again I will kill you, I will make sure that you are never found. But then again I really don't think anyone will look for you." His voice was strained at the point and his eyes were dead. He slowly released his hands from around his fathers neck but before he stood up he punched his father square in the mouth. And turned around and made his way for the door. Before he could close the door all the way he heard his father call out, "You know that she will leave you, just like your mother left me." he turned his head around and fixed his gaze on the carpet then very softly said "I'm nothing like you." And with that he got back into his suv and headed towards his apartment.

Brennan was awake when he entered the bedroom. He undressed for the evening and climbed into bed. Brennan looked him up to down. He didn't seem to have anything wrong with him, not even bloody knuckles. She laid on his chest drawing circles with her finger. Finally he broke the silence, "Bones, if you were unhappy and you wanted to leave you would tell me right?" His voice didn't have the confidence that it usually did.

She quickly looked up at his face, the question had alarmed her. "Booth, I would never just up and leave. You have to believe that. I love you more than anything. You are not your parents and I'm not mine. We are Seeley and Temperance and we decide what to do with our lives ok?" A small smile broke out on his face.

"I love you, you know that Bones?" His voice had taken on a certain air of giddiness.

"Yeah I might have an idea." And with that she kissed him long and hard. She conveyed her love for him and that kiss and his for hers. Before things could get anymore heated Brennan said, "Booth there was a reason why I cooked dinner tonight, I have something to tell you and I wanted us to be alone when I did it."

Booth's face had turned serious again his father's words on replay in his head. He nodded for her to continue.

"Well, I was wondering if parker still wanted that little brother, because I'm pregnant!" Her face was so joyous at getting to tell him. It took Booth a few seconds to process her words before the same expression came onto his face. He buried his face into her hair. Then he kissed her hair, forehead, cheeks, and nose, before finally landing on her lips.

'


End file.
